


You're My Dynamite Heart

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: Being immortal has its perks.It’s Ryan who sets off the first explosion. The decision to shake up Michael’s typical routine is what leaves them successful but not without casualties.





	You're My Dynamite Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another [prompt fill](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/post/173968674276/myan-do-you-want-me-to-leave-if-youre-still) I forgot to post. If you enjoy this, please consider checking out [my tumblr](http://silentreprobate.tumblr.com). ♥

It’s an unorthodox way to finish a heist. The Fakes style is quite the over-the-top ‘go out with a bang’ type of fiasco. They can’t say it doesn’t work out for them. Even with so many people having guns on their backs, they face it with their same confidence that would get them shot. Not that it would affect them.

Being immortal has its perks.

It’s Ryan who sets off the first explosion. The decision to shake up Michael’s typical routine is what leaves them successful but not without casualties. Ringing echoes in their ears as they watch with squinting eyes, fighting the dust that settles, to watch as Ryan stumbles out of the burning building. He’s bloody, barely able to stand up straight, and is no match as several cops drop him like a sack of potatoes.

He still manages to lift his head just enough. That cocksure smirk makes knots form in Michael’s stomach. They stare at each other for what feels like hours. Then it’s over in a second as another explosion ripples through the building, sending bodies flying, and Ryan with it, in a blaze of red and black.

Michael’s screams drown in the rumble.

“He’ll come back! We have to go!” Geoff pulls Michael’s arm. But what if he doesn’t? The question plays in the back of his mind as Geoff drags him back to their getaway vehicle. He can do nothing but stare out the back window as the fire rages.

That self-sacrificing piece of shit.

When Ryan comes back later that night, it’s tense. They’re happy to see him; Gavin wraps himself around the Vagabond like he’s a monkey, as though letting go would make him leave again. It’s not easy to see someone die.

Jack smacks him upside the head. “Are you an idiot?” She asks, despite knowing the answer. “That was reckless. You don’t get to make a martyr out of yourself, do you hear me?”

“I mean it worked didn’t it?” Ryan laughs sheepishly. Then he turns to find Michael standing off, not moving any closer, with a glare on his face. It makes the smile on Ryan’s face drop.

Michael doesn’t react the same as the others. Instead he storms off and there’s the loud sound of a door slamming in the distance.

It makes Ryan wince. He pries Gavin off him, giving the rest of the crew an apologetic gaze before hesitantly making his way to his and Michael’s room. Well, that’s if it’s still his room anymore after this stunt. He wouldn’t blame him for making him sleep on the couch for a while. When he knocks on the door there’s no sound. So he tries the handle but that too is to no avail; it’s locked.

“Come on, Michael. Open up,” Ryan says lamely. He presses his forehead against the door, hand still resting on the knob. He closes his eyes and sighs. Of course, he doesn’t see the consequences of his actions. Ryan didn’t see the point in everyone being angry at him when it saved everyone else. So he taps his head against the door repeatedly in frustration.

It isn’t until Michael slams his fist against the other side that makes Ryan stop. He takes a few steps back.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?!” Michael snaps. “We’re supposed to be a team. We do this together, not throw ourselves to the wolves just because it’s convenient!”

Another slam hits the door. Ryan winces.

“I can’t look at you without thinking this could’ve been the last time,” He says a little quieter.

Ryan presses his hand against the door. There was nothing said for a moment and when he leans his ear close, he can’t hear much besides Michael’s shaky breathing. He frowns. “Do you want me to leave?”

There’s a pause before there’s sound of a click. The door swings open and arms wrap around Ryan tightly.. “No you idiot,” Michael says, muffling his voice as he hides his face in Ryan’s chest. His shirt smells like sulphur. It makes his nose crinkle with disgust.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan says as he presses a kiss to Michael’s forehead.

“You better damn well be.” There’s a grumble. Michael’s hands curl tightly in fabric before he drags Ryan inside. “Scared the shit out of us, you fucker.”


End file.
